The Power Of Love And Friendship
by NurikoMJ
Summary: Miaka and Yui are friends again after the events from UOFG. They have something in common: they both love one of their seishi. What happens when they finally meet the two seishi who stole their hearts? Read to find out. Reincarnation fic
1. Chapter 1

**THE POWER OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

**by ElfStone10**

**Warning: **Contains spoilers from the anime.

**Disclaimer: **Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me, it's all Yuu Watase creation.

Chapter I

Miaka and Yui were the best friends again and both of them were engaged: Miaka with Tamahome, and Yui with Tetsuya. Although a year had passed since they came back from the Universe Of The Four Gods, they were still affected by the events of that time.

Miaka was missing very much her warriors, her dear friends and…she was missing Nuriko very badly. Nuriko…he was always the shoulder she could cry on, the one who was relieving her when she was having problems with Tamahome. He was bringing the smile on her lips when nothing could cheer her up. Nuriko…the one who gave his life, the one who sacrificied so that she could be happy with Tamahome. All these thoughts were even more painful for Miaka.

One day, she was laying in bed, in the room she was sharing with Tamahome, and she was looking at the photo that was taken before the departure to Hokkan. Suddenly, her eyes fell on Nuriko's image.

'Nuriko…why do I miss you so badly?', she was wondering. It was then when she remembered what had happened in the cave and the discussion between Nuriko and Tamahome, which she had eavesdropped.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nuriko: "The fire is going really strong now, so… take off your clothes and hand them over."_

_Miaka: "What?!"_

_Nuriko:" Take'em off!!! If you stay on those wet things long, you gonna catch cold!"_

_Miaka:" No!!! I…I can't!"_

_Nuriko: "This is no time to start acting shy! Now take those clothes off!"_

_Miaka: "But…but…but…"_

_Nuriko:" Ok, I'll do it!"_

_Miaka: "You big meany, bully, pervert!"_

_Nuriko: "Yeah, right…"_

_Nuriko then took his shirt off and put it beside Miaka's clothes, in front of the fire._

_Miaka saw him taking off his shirt and suddenly started to blush. She then turned her back to him and started to think._

_Miaka (thinking): 'Oh, that's right, Nuriko's boy. It's so weird, I can't quite believe it!'_

_Nuriko saw her blushing and turning her back to him, and an idea came to his mind._

_Nuriko (crawling to her): "What's on your mind, Miaka? You, aaa…thinking about me?"_

_Miaka was startled by Nuriko's attitude and started to blush furiously._

_Nuriko (taking her chin in his hand and approaching her face to his): "Uh huh, now that I don't stand a chance with His Highness, maybe I'll aaa…make a switch-a-roo. I can go back being a boy and start chasing girls instead. What do you think?" He was ready to kiss her, when…_

_Nuriko: "Hahaha! You fell for it! You actually fell for it! Ahahaha!"_

_Miaka: "Nuriko!!!"_

**SWITCH FLASHBACK**

_Nuriko: "What's going on?"_

_Tamahome: "What do you mean?"_

_Nuriko: "It sounded like you wanted to ask Miaka something, but you walked out instead. If you keep on being so hesitant with her…Miaka's gonna be taken away by somebody else."_

_Tamahome: "Who'd take her away from me?"_

_Nuriko: "Well, let's say, for example, me…"_

_Tamahome: "Hahaha! You?! I thought you said you loved His Highness Hotohori and were determined to make him love you back!"_

_Nuriko: "Umm, that's the womanly part of me. What happened was that today, for the first time, I realised that as a man, I always loved Miaka."_

_Tamahome: "Nuriko…"_

_Nuriko: "But you don't have to worry about me. Nothing has changed between us. I want Miaka's life to be a very happy one. And yours too. So, I'll be keeping both of you in my sight and watching out for you. Always."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Miaka put her index and middle fingers on her lips. 'Why didn't you kissed me that day in the cave?' she thought, blushing furiously. She froze. Why was she wanting that Nuriko had kissed her? And why was she blushing that way? She loved Tamahome, right? 'Yeah', she thought, ' I'm engaged with Tamahome, and soon he will propose to me. God, what's going on with me? Why is my heart beating so wildly when I'm thinking about Nuriko?' Indeed, her heart was beating so fast, that she thought it will jump out of her chest.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone of her cellphone. It was a call from Yui.

"Hi, Yui!"

"Hi! Sorry if I disturbed you, Miaka, but I needed to talk to somebody. Tetsuya is not in the city and anyway I wouldn't dare to talk to him about this. You're the only person who can understand me and whom I trust."

"It's ok, you didn't disturb me. I also needed to talk to somebody. Hey, why don't you come to my place and we talk? I'll be alone until tomorrow, so you can stay here tonight."

"Good idea, I like it. In about 15 minutes, I'm at your place."

"See you in 15 minutes then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

15 minutes later, Yui arrived at Miaka's house.

"How come you're alone? Where is Tamahome?" she asked after they said hi to eachother and Miaka invited her inside.

"Well, he's out of the city. But he's coming back tomorrow. Tell me, what happened with you? You didn't seem to be ok when you called me earlier", Miaka said worried.

"Oh, Miaka…My relationship with Tetsuya is a totally disaster. Until now, I thought it was his fault, that he didn't love me anymore. But it's only my fault that the relationship it's not working anymore! I'm the only responsible for this!" Yui couldn't hold it anymore and started to cry.

"Yui, it's not your fault", Miaka tried to assure her.

"Yes, it is! It is my fault, because I love someone else!"

"What?!"

"Yes", Yui said a little more calm, "I love someone else."

"I know you didn't said anything to Tetsuya, but does that someone else know that you love him?"

"No and he's never gonna find out, because I realised it too late and I already lost him."

"I don't understand. Did that guy find someone else?"

"No, he…he's dead…"

"God, I'm so sorry, Yui! How did it happened?"

"You know how, Miaka. You know it very well, because you saw him dying."

Miaka gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Suboshi?!" she finally said.

"Yes, Suboshi. He's the one I love.". Yui answered sadly.

"I can't believe it, Yui! Suboshi?! But you told me you always rejected him! How can it be possible?"

"You're right, I always rejected him and I never gave him a chance to show me how much he loved me. But now I love him too. I don't know how and when did it happen, but I love him more than anything. I miss him so badly, Miaka! I miss all my warriors, but without him, I feel like I'm dying. I even dreamed our wedding, and him holding our babygirl in his arms!" Yui started to cry again at those memories.

"God, Yui, you really love him, don't you?" Miaka asked her and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, I do. With all my heart."

When Yui stopped crying and calmed down, Miaka started to talk again.

"You know, I think this is happening with me too", Miaka said a little sad.

Yui was surprised to hear that Miaka could be in love with other guy than Tamahome.

"Really?", she finally said. "And who's the guy who stole your heart from Tamahome? she asked, making fun a little.

"Nuriko…", Miaka answered. "I think I love Nuriko."

"You think? Miaka, do you love him or not?" Yui asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do!!! I love Nuriko!!!" Miaka shouted.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She was shocked. She had just…had just admitted that she loved Nuriko. '_Yes, I do!!! I love Nuriko!!!'_. Those words were piercing through her mind.

"Oh, Miaka…", Yui said sadly. "My poor dear friend…"

"You do remember what I told you about that day in the cave, don't you?" Miaka asked.

"Yes, I do do you ask?"

"Because last night I dreamed what happened that day in the cave. Just that…he kissed me in my dream. When you called me, I was looking at the photo with the 8 of us, and my eyes fell on Nuriko. I remebered that day in the cave and the confession that Nuriko had made to Tamahome, that he loved me, and then I found myself wondering why didn't Nuriko kiss me in the cave."

Now it was Miaka the one who was crying, and Yui was hugging her. She couldn't believe what she had discovered, yet it was true: she was in love with Nuriko. But he was dead, and she couldn't tell him anymore how much she loved him. So, there was no reason to tell this to Tamahome. 'No', Miaka thought, 'Tamahome will never find out that I love Nuriko. He doesn't deserve this, he loves me so much…Besides, Nuriko is dead, I'll never be able to be with him.'

Later, the girls went to sleep and each of them dreamed about her beloved.

Although Miaka had decided to keep secret her feelings for Nuriko, those feelings were too strong, they were even stronger than the feelings she once had for Tamahome. Every day she loved him more and more and she was suffering in silence, more and more.

But one day, Tamahome found about her feelings for Nuriko, although she tried hard not to show them to him. He was hugging her and kissing her, and then he told her 'I love you'. And she answered 'I love you too, Nuriko'. Tamahome was shocked when he heard that.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears were trickling her cheeks like some waterfalls and she was trembling.

"You…you love Nuriko? You really love him?" he asked.

"Yes…", she answered with a low voice, still crying and trembling. "Yes, I love him. More than I ever loved you. I'm so sorry, Tamahome…", and her words were lost.

"Sshh…", he whispered, "it's ok…". He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her.

Tamahome was brokenhearted, his heart was torn apart by pain, but Miaka's happiness was what he cared about the most. He started to speak.

"Who knows, maybe he's somewhere in Tokyo, waiting to be found. I found my family, didn't I? And they remember everything. I'm sure I can find Nuriko as well. Besides, he sacrificed his love for me, so now it's my turn. You two deserve to be happy." He knew what he had to do. "I'll find him, Miaka, and I'll drag him to you bounded if I'll need to. I promise, my love."

"Really?" Miaka asked excited. "Oh, thank you, Tamahome, thank you so much!" Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I just have to do it, I owe it to Nuriko. You don't have to thank me for this, Miaka. I love you and I would do anything so you can be happy, you know that. And if your happiness is beside Nuriko, then so be it."

"Tamahome…", Miaka whispered.

"Hey", he said cheerfully, "don't worry, someday, I'll fall in love with another girl and everything's gonna be perfect!", he added.

"I hope so, with all my heart", Miaka said. You deserve it, you're such a good man".

And that's how Miaka and Tamahome broke their engagement, but they decided to continue to live together, of course, sleeping in separate rooms.

Meanwhile, Yui was more unhappy than never. She was alone and she was suffering. Tetsuya never came home, he only called and announced her that he was going to USA because he had received a job there. And she hadn't heard of him anymore since then.

Alone in Tetsuya's apartment and tortured by an impossible love, Yui tried to suicide by swallowing a bottle of some very strong sleeping pills.

Tamahome and Miaka were very worried for her. She hadn't been at their place for a long time and she wasn't answering at their phone calls, so they decided to go to her place, to check her up.

When they arrived at her apartment, the front door was open. Miaka entered first, followed by Tamahome, and she went straight to Yui's room.

Suddenly, Tamahome heard screams from Yui's room. He went straight there and found Miaka bended above Yui , crying out her name.

"Yui, what have you done?! Yui, please, wake-up!!! Open your eyes, Yui!!!" Miaka was screaming, drowned in tears.

"God!!! What happened?!" Tamahome asked shocked.

"Yui…she…she tried to suicide!!!" Miaka answered between tears. "She swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills!!!"

"We have to take her to the hospital right away! Miaka, stay with her, I'll call an ambulance!"

"O-ok".

Later, at the hospital, a stomach wash was done to Yui, and few hours later she finally recovered. Miaka and Tamahome were allowed to enter in her hospital room and she was happy to see them. After she told them how Tetsuya had left her alone and had gone to USA, they proposed her to live with them, which she accepted gladly, not wanting to be alone anymore.

After 2 days of hospitalization under medical observation, Yui was discharged and went to Tamahome and Miaka's house. They went to Tetsuya's apartment later to grab all of Yui's things.

When Tamahome accidentally found out that Yui loved Suboshi, he promised her that he was going to find him. And to cheer her up, he also promised to make peace with her warriors if he was going to meet them someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

It was autumn, and Tamahome, Miaka and Yui were starting the college. There were a few days left until the classes were beginning, and the girls were very impacient.

The day the classes were starting, the girls were even more impacient than before. They both felt like they were going to have a big surprise at the meeting with their classmates.

"Girls, c'mon, It's not a big deal! We're just meeting our new classmates! Geez, I don't understand why are you so impacient!"

"Tamahome, stop acting like an idiot! Miaka said and slapped his arm. "What if there's one of our friends between them?" then she whispered "What if Nuriko is here too?"

"Or Suboshi…", Yui said sadly.

"You may be right, but you may be wrong as well. Well, we'll find that when we'll enter in the classroom", Tamahome said, then he entered in the college building, followed by the girls.

The classroom was on the first floor. Once they arrived in front of the door, Tamahome and the girls entered in the classroom. Nobody was there, but there were just 3 free desks, the others were occupied by the other students's stuff.

Suddenly, the door opened, making the three of them to wince and to turn around to see who had came.

Miaka froze. Purple hair, rosy eyes…She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, her purse falling on the floor. Tears were trickling her cheeks and her heart was beating wildly. He was right in front of her, and he was more handsome than ever.

"Nuriko…", Miaka whispered. 'My love, you're here!' she thought.

Nuriko felt just like Miaka. He could barely control his emotions. He only wanted to hold her in his arms and to kiss her. But…there he was. Tamahome. Her only love. 'That's right', Nuriko thought, 'she loves Tamahome, and I made a promise not to come between them'. Sadness filled him and tears were starting to form in his eyes, but he held them back.

He approached her and hugged her tightly. Miaka was crying uncontrolled. Her body was trembling at his touch. It felt so good in his arms.

"Miaka", Nuriko finally said, "why are you crying?"

"I missed you so badly!", she managed to say between tears. "Don't you ever leave me again! I would die if something would happen with you, again!"

"Ssh…silly girl", he whispered and wiped her tears. "I'm here now and I'll never leave you again. I missed you too, silly!" he smiled. Then he turned to Tamahome and Yui.

"Hey, Tama-kins, I missed you too! Oh, c'mon, give me a hug! he said laughing.

"Nuriko…", Tamahome said, "you know that I don't like you to call me like that. But it's wonderful to hear you again saying that! he added and hugged Nuriko. Nuriko then turned to Yui.

"Priestess of Seiryuu", he said. "So, you and Miaka are friends again, aren't you? That's wonderful and I'm sure we will be good friends as well."

"So do I." Yui said, gladly that Nuriko wasn't bearing a grudge for her. "But, please call me Yui, ok?"

"Ok, Yui. Can I…give you a hug?" Nuriko asked.

"S-sure…", Yui answered, a little surprised by Nuriko's question. She was glad that he didn't hate her and that he wanted to be a good friend of her.

Then, Nuriko turned again to Tamahome and Miaka.

"Hey, Tama-kins, how are the things going between you and Miaka? Are you two happy, like you promised last time?" Nuriko asked. In his heart, he wanted a negative answer from them, he wanted to hear that they weren't together anymore. That would mean a chance for him to be with the woman of his life. And he was surprised to hear the desired answer.

"Well, we're just good friends. We're not together anymore. It didn't work out, so we decided that the best we could do is to break up and be just good friends" Miaka said.

"I'm sorry to hear this. After what you did to be able to be together…" Nuriko said sadly, but deep in his heart, he was happy too. That was his chance.

"It's ok", Tamahome said smiling.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and two young men stepped inside. They were twins.

Yui covered her mouth with her hands. He was there! Suboshi was there! She ran in his arms without a word. He was in a shock. He didn't expect that. But it was so good to hold her in his arms! And it was so good to be in his arms! She started to cry, and he suddenly felt her trembling at his touch.

"Yui", he whispered, "I missed you so much!"

"Oh, Suboshi, I missed you too! I missed you badly!" she said.

"What are you doing here, Yui? And with the two of them?" Suboshi asked pointing at Miaka and Tamahome, who were talking with Amiboshi and Nuriko.

"We're students here, we're going to study in this classroom!", Yui answered cheerfully.

"Really? Then, would you like to be my deskmate?"

"Oh, yes, I would like it. But I thought your brother Amiboshi was your deskmate".

"Well, he won't mind if you'll be my deskmate instead of him. He knows how much I love you." Yui was looking at him with wide eyes. "Yes", he continued, "I still love you, Yui, and I swear that one day, I'll make you my bride".

"You won't have to wait too much", she said, and without another word, she kissed him.

Suboshi froze in place when Yui started to kiss him. He couldn't believe it! The woman he always loved, was kissing him. But why? He suddenly broke the kiss and spoke.

"W-what was that, Yui?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Can't you see it?" Yui said crying. "Can't you see how much I love you?"

"W-what?! You…you…?" Suboshi lost his words when he heard what Yui said.

"Yes", she said, hugging him tightly, "yes, I love you, more than anything".

Suboshi couldn't believe what was happening. Yui was in his arms, telling him that she loved him. He couldn't ask anything more from life. Still, he did want a little more. He wanted Yui to be his girlfriend. He was afraid that Yui would reject him, but his mind was already made up.

"Yui? he finally said. "There is something I want to tell you".

"Well, tell me", she said.

"If I ask you to be my girlfriend, would you accept?"

"Yes, I would accept. I would accept it, because I want it more than anything", she answered, tears staining her face once again.

"Yui…", Suboshi whispered. He hugged her tightly and held her like that until his brother spoke.

"Sorry for interrupting you", he said, " but the break is over, so the others might come anytime now".

"It's ok, Amiboshi. You're right", Suboshi said. "Hey, I ummm…want to ask you something", he added.

"I know, brother. You want Yui to be your deskmate. It's ok. I can be Tamahome's deskmate, right Tamahome?" Amiboshi said.

"Of course you can Amiboshi. I don't have a deskmate, anyway."

"What about Miaka?" Amiboshi asked.

"Well, I'm sure she wants Nuriko to be her deskmate, so…"

"Oh, I see. Hey guys, you won't believe who are the other students in this classroom."

Right then, the door opened and two other students stepped in. They were Nakago and Soi! And they seemed to be a couple, because they were holding their hands and were giggling. They suddenly stopped when they saw the newcomers.

Miaka grabbed Nuriko's arm and held it tightly. Nuriko saw that she was trembling.

"Miaka? What's wrong?" Nuriko asked concerned. He suddenly realized that Miaka was afraid of Nakago.

"He…he…he's here…", she barely whispered.

"Oh, don't be silly. He's not gonna hurt you or something. He changed very much, you now? He's a good person now, you can trust him", Nuriko giggled.

"Hello, Miaka", Nakago said, approaching. "How are you?"

Miaka was dumbfounded. Nakago was really kind. And he called her "Miaka", instead of "Priestess of Suzaku", like he used to.

"I'm fine, thank you", she finally said. It was then when she realized she wasn't afraid anymore. "How about you?" she asked.

"Nakago, who are these people?" Soi asked.

"They are old friends of mine. We know eachother since we were children, right guys?" he asked, looking at Miaka who was surprised to hear him saying that.

"That's right", Miaka said cheerfully.

"Oh, she's Soi, my fiancée. And they are Miaka, Yui and Tamahome", Nakago said.

"Nice to meet you, all. You know, this is very weird. I have a feeling that I know from somewhere, but this is the first time when I see you", Soi said.

Nakago turned his attention to Yui, who was holding Suboshi's hand. He was surprised to see them holding their hands.

"Hello, Yui. It's nice to see you again. So, I guess you're with Suboshi, right?

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend", Yui said. "You know, I really missed you and the others", she added.

"Me too, but you know what? They're all here", Nakago said. "Even your friends", he added, turning to Miaka.

"Really? Wow, that's wonderful. I can't wait to see them", Miaka said happy.

"But there's one small problem: they don't remember anything. The only ones who remember are me, Suboshi, Amiboshi and Nuriko. So they won't recognize you."

"That's not good, but they will remember one day, right?" Miaka said, a little sad.

"Yes, that's right. Hey, I didn't ask you why are you here. Are you students here or something?"

"Yes, we're students here and we're gonna study in this classroom. This means we're gonna be classmates", Tamahome said.

"That's great", Nakago said. "Hey, Tamahome, it's nice to see you too", he added.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's nice to see you too, Nakago", Tamahome said laughing.

Soon, the others came in the classroom, and after the introductions, Tamahome and the girls realized how much they had changed, especially the Seriyuu warriors.

They found out that Tomo was already in the group of actors of the college, while Amiboshi and Chiriko were in the orchestra of the college, both they were flutists.

They also discovered that all of them were a huge gang of friends, where Chiriko and Miboshi, being the youngest, were the protected by the others, like a big brother protects his little brother, and Ashitare, being the oldest, was like a big brother for everyone. They were such good friends, that the girls couldn't believe it. Besides, the Seiryuu warriors were so kind and friendly, that it was a pleasure to spend time with them. They were united and willing to to anything for a friend, even if it was a Suzaku warrior.

They were all living together in a huge mansion, and Soi, Chichiri, Nuriko and Hotohori were great cookers, while Tomo, besides being an actor, was also a great make-up artist.

Their first class was over, and the teacher hadn't come, besides, they had been announced that they weren't going to do any class that day, so they all went to the mansion.

Nuriko saw that Miaka was a little sad, so he invited her out. They went in the park, and there, nuriko decided to make a try with Miaka. He gently took her hand in his and he was surprised when she started to tremble and to blush.

"There's something I have to tell you, Miaka. That day, in cave, I…I…did want to kiss you, but I couldn't. Tamahome was there, and he was the one you loved, not me. But I couldn't stop what I was feeling. It was love, Miaka. I was in love with you. You know, when I screamed at Tamahome, I was concerned that he had risked his life to save you, but actually, I was more jealous, because he had your love. I still love you, more that ever and now that you're not his girlfriend anymore, I will do anything to be with you. This is my chance and I'm not gonna…"Nuriko stopped suddenly when Miaka started to kiss him.

"Nuriko…", she said after the kiss ended. "Silly boy, I already knew this. That's why I broke up with Tamahome. Because I realized that…I love you".

"You…you…love me?" Nuriko was astonished. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, I love you, more than anything", Miaka said and they kissed again.

When they returned to the mansion, they told everybody that they were together. Everybody congratulated them, and later that day, they had a party at the mansion for the two new couples.

Two weeks later, Tamahome, Miaka an Yui moved at the mansion at the insistence of Nakago and Soi. It was the best decision they ever took, because they had a great time since they moved there.

The time passed quickly and the end of the last year of college came. After the graduation ball, the gang had a party at the mansion and two weeks later, Nakago and Soi got married, with Miaka and Yui as bridesmaiden and Nuriko and Suboshi as best men. Two months later, Soi announced everybody that she was pregnant, and they had another party for that event.


End file.
